How to Hate a Wedding and Fall in Love
by jkp1291
Summary: Lucy has a twin sister. An annoying one with an annoying need to get married to some guy named Edward. If that wasn't bad enough some blonde chick has way to much time on her hands and seems to want to spend every waking second with Lucy. And what's up with those creepy people in cloaks skulking around?
1. Chapter 1

**How to Hate Weddings and Fall in Love**

**Summary: Lucy is Bella's twin sister and is in town for the wedding. Tanya finally gets someone and doesn't end up alone in the end. The Volturi are starting to get antsy and Bella isn't the only one who interests them.**

**And I still suck at summaries.**

**This will be an OC/Tanya story so expect femslash. And it will probably be canon pairings other than that. Unless for some reason I decide otherwise. **

* * *

><p><em>Lucy<em>

"Oh cheer up Lucille!"

"Why, can I go home?"

"No, but it's your sister's wedding! You should be happy!"

"Who gets married straight out of high school? My guess is redneck shotgun wedding because Bellzabub is pregnant. If we're lucky someone actually has a shotgun so I can shoot myself."

"Lucille! What have I told you about calling your sister that?! And I have met Edward he is so nice, you're going to love him!"

"If I can't call her Bellzabub, then you can't call me Lucille. I hate that name. And christ does he sound awful, just the name. Edward. Why not Eddie, or Ed. Or better yet Ed, Edd, n Eddy. I would like him if his name was Ed, Edd, n Eddy."

My Mother gives a sigh through the phone, "Lucille stop it, you're being ridiculous. And you both have more… classic names."

I sit up from my slouch in the driver's seat, "It's not even the name itself! Fine your name is Edward, your parents must hate you! I know the feeling! My parents thought it would be funny to name me Lucille," My Mother goes to interrupt, but I continue before she can, "But I at least don't go by Lucille, I go by Lucy. You know who goes by long, old… _classic _names?"

My Mother gives another sigh, already knowing that this argument has been lost, "Who?"

"Douchebags, that's who."

I can already imagine my Mother putting her head in her hand in annoyance, "Well you're future brother-in-law is going to be a douchebag, there's no way around it. So stop complaining."

My Mother hangs up, knowing I'll just continue to whine if she didn't.

I groan in annoyance and slump down in my seat.

My name's Lucille, or Lucy for short, I'm eighteen years old. I have a twin sister, her name is Isabella or Bella for short, and I hate her with a passion… Okay that's an exaggeration, she pisses me off and I act awful to her in return. What I can I say I'm an awful person.

Anyway the reason for my anger, I have to go to my sister's wedding. Most people would be so happy for their sister but no, not me. I'm a bitch.

But back to my hapless sister. Her getting married isn't exactly what's truly bothering me. It's more like her getting married so young.

Let me give you a little background.

When we were younger we were as close as could be. We may not be identical but we are still twins and we still did everything together. We ate together, played together, sometimes we even slept together. Inseparable, that's the only way to describe what our relationship was.

But then disaster struck. Puberty. Both of us changed. She turned into a wallflower bookworm and I turned into a class clown loudmouth, who never shut up. My insults cut and my glares caused many a wet pants.

I had my friends, she had hers. Though mine wasn't filled with text and wouldn't give me paper cuts.

So we both grew into very different people. I'm better of course. Confidence is key, people.

My sister can be a wallflower with no friends all she wants, fine whatever floats your boat sweetheart. But that isn't even the part that gets on my nerves. She has no back bone. None. She never has an opinion, never speaks her mind. What fucking century is this?

Women did not spend decades and decades trying to give us rights just to squander it.

And this right here is the root of my problem with this sham of a wedding. When we were younger we made one promise, or pact, or pinky promise, or whatever you want to call it. To me it was important, the one thing I would always try to uphold. We don't want to end up like our parents. Young, married, and then grow to hate our spouse. That sounds absolutely dreadful.

So we promised, we will not get married and on the off-chance we do, it's when we're older and we know, we absolutely know for sure, this person is someone I want to be with for as long as I will live.

Not some stupid high school boy who obviously pressured her into marriage. And I hate that she gave in. That at the end of the day she couldn't defend herself. That at the end of the day, I wasn't there to protect her like I've always done.

I get annoyed with my sister, and I make fun of my sister. But if anybody, and I mean anybody hurts her in some way, they'll wish my sister was an only child.

So, I may not hate my sister, but I do hate her fiancé.

I also hate weddings. Any wedding, I find them stupid and unnecessary.

It's the middle of summer so I couldn't even have school as an excuse, not to go. Though graduation could also put a damper on that excuse.

And it's not like I have to get ready for college. I still haven't told anyone that I never applied anywhere. Mom stopped asking after a while and I'm pretty sure she forgot. Phil though does give me looks sometimes when we see anything about college.

It's not I couldn't get into a decent school, it's just, I don't think that's what I want to do. I just wished I did know.

For now though it's been bartending. Ever since I turned eighteen. And well before that, but those weren't exactly bars. I've gotten really good to. I always wanted to do flair bartending, the kind where they do tricks. That and card tricks, are my specialty. If only I could be a card trick bartender. I'd pay to see it.

Though I can imagine the faces of my parents as I tell them that. Well my Dad at least. He would probably be more disappointed than my Mother.

Luckily I don't see them much, as I was sent away to a boarding school somewhere in New England. I always forget which state for some reason. I'm awful at geography.

I wish I did have more to do, because I'm pretty sure this is just to get me away from my Mother and Phil.

My Mother insists that Bella and Dad really want to see me and that's why I have to go a month early.

Yeah right, you just can't stand when I'm home.

* * *

><p>I finally pull up to my father's house and sit in the car looking at the house in dread.<p>

If only I had gotten into a deadly car accident on the way here.

Giving another sigh I finally turn off the car and get out.

I trudge up the drive as unenthusiastically as possible.

Finally making it to the door, it opens just as I finish knocking.

I'm met with my Father who as soon as he recognizes its me, starts to smile.

"Lucy!" At least he gets it right, "It's so good to see you. I was surprised when your Mother said you wanted to come early to spend time with me and Bells," I knew she was lying, Bella wants to see you my ass.

He ushers me inside and awkwardly gives me a hug. When he lets me go we both stand their uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.

He starts shifting around and I sigh in slight annoyance at how painful he makes everything, "Can you help me with some bags? Some are kinda heavy."

He nods enthusiastically happy for something to do.

We both step outside and he helps me to put the bags in the guest room.

He stands outside the door for a few moments, "Your sister should be here soon she was with the Cullen's," He says it as if I should know who the Cullen's are and after staring blankly for a moment he seems to get the hint, "They're Edward's family."

I roll my eyes and have to give conscious effort not to make a noise of disgust.

My Father must have caught my expression because he smirks slightly, "I know how you feel Luce."

I scowl at the thought of Bella's fiancée, "So he's as big a jackass as I thought."

He frowns slightly at my choice of words, but like my Mother knows that my cursing is habit that I've had since I was ten, so he lets it go, "Yep. Sorry kiddo, my guess is that he's exactly as you pictured him."

I groan and lay down on my bed.

Maybe I can hit Edward with my car.

My Father quietly leaves the room so I can continue brooding.

I must have done that for a while, because the next thing I know hear the front door slamming downstairs.

I stay in place not caring enough to get up and greet Bella. If she wants to talk to me so bad she can find me.

Apparently she doesn't have a great need to find me, because I'm lying there for a while, when I finally hear a timid knock on my door.

I groan in response hoping she understands that as, "No, go away."

Apparently my sister never took grunting as a foreign language because she comes in quietly. I make no move to get up or even turn from my face down position.

I hear her shifting slightly for a few minutes and I finally get tired of the silence, "Is my ass that nice?"

I hear a jump and a squeak, "Wh-What?"

"I've felt you staring for a few minutes now, and you haven't said a word. My best guess would be that you found my ass distracting."

"N-No!"

I can imagine the bright red blush on her face and the wide terrified eyes. She's like a mouse, easily frightened and easily crushed.

The room goes silent again and I inwardly sigh. I don't even want to talk to her, the least she could do is start a conversation if she's going to come in here.

"Stop biting your lip."

"H-How d-did you kn-know?"

That damnable stutter, she only does that when she's _really_ nervous, "I know you better than anyone."

"Y-Yeah, I guess you do."

Better, but still a slight stutter in her words.

We're silent for a few more moments and this time I sigh for her to hear, "Sit," I point next to where I'm lying, "And tell me what you need."

She hesitates for a few moments and then I feel the bed dip next to me.

I remember when we were younger, she would always take care of me, really taking the five-minute age difference to heart and treating me as the younger sibling.

Whenever I needed her to make me feel better, I would always lay on my stomach, just as I'm doing now, and she would run her fingers through my hair to soothe me. It was always the best way to make me feel better, and I always wanted my big sister Bella when we were younger.

A lot has changed over the years.

I crack my back and finally sit up and turn towards her.

Looking at her I can see that nothing has changed, same dark brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes with too pale skin. Compared to my light brown hair, pale green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and slighter build; we're as different as we are the same.

I cock my head to the side and raise one of my brows.

Her cheeks burn and she starts to look at anything but at me, "I just wanted to see if maybe tomorrow you wanted to come with me to the Cullen's? Their cousins should be there so maybe you can all meet each other and get introductions out-of-the-way."

I start to kick my feet childishly while sitting at the edge of the bed, and Bella actually turns to look at me and smiles slightly at my immaturity.

I shrug slightly, "Do you want me to go?"

Bella's brow furrows obviously confused, "I-Yes, that's why I'm asking."

I just wanted her to admit it, it's a power thing.

"Then I will go. Though I do reserve the right to insult Oscar incessantly," I tilt my head slightly in thought, "And anyone else who annoys me."

She looks at me in confusion, "Oscar?"

I give her a pleasant smile, "The douche you're marrying."

She huffs and straightens up slightly, and gets an incensed expression on her face, "_Edward _is not a douche. And I'm marrying him so can you not insult him please."

I smirk at her slightly, "How can I like a douche? Didn't you know they've been proven to actually cause infections?"

Her face scrunches up slightly in repulsion, "You're disgusting."

"I do have to wonder, as a douche, has he given you any diseases? Is he as clean as all the other douchebags in the world? Did you ge-"

She suddenly jumps up with a red face, "Alright I'm leaving."

She quickly exits the room before I can tease her any longer, "He's totally a douche."

I go to bed that night after getting something simple from the kitchen for dinner.

The bed is slightly lumpy and the room smells somewhat stale, but I still fall asleep fairly quickly.

The next morning I spend it lounging around, not really wanting to do anything. It isn't until twelve thirty when Bella reminds me I have to go with her to her douche and his family, that I finally make a loud over exaggerated groan and start getting ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This has been on my mind for a while, damn plot bunnies.<br>**

**I hate Twilight, but you gotta admit, the FanFiction for it can be pretty on point. Also hot possessive vampire chicks, you know you love it.**

**I hate Edward and Bella, but I'll _try_ not to needlessly bash them. **

**Anyway thanks so much for reading, tell me what you think and how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Hate a Wedding and Fall in Love**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to ladyoflitany, Maiannaise, hauntedpumpkin56, Iloveyou20, WhatHurtsMeMost for reviewing.********** More cookies for you.**

* * *

><p><em>Cullen's and Co.<em>

The Cullen's and their extended family of the Denali's all sit comfortably and talk of the impending arrival of Bella and her sister.

Rosalie tosses her hair and scowls, "Why do we need more humans to stink up the place."

Carlisle gives her a calming smile, "This is Bella's sister, we should get to know her before the wedding. Apparently she came early just to spend time with Bella so they must be close."

Rosalie scoffs, "Yeah real close, we never even knew Bella had a sister until she mentioned her coming early."

Alice put her finger to her chin and tilted her head, "It is odd, and every time I try and get a read on the future to see what she's like, it gets garbled and confusing."

Rosalie suddenly starts glaring, "Why didn't you say something! This is something important for the rest of us to know. We already have one freaky human with power, we don't need another!"

Alice rolls her eyes at the dramatics, "Oh please Rose, calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not tha-"

"Rosalie that's enough," Carlisle calmly interrupts.

Edward suddenly steps forward, "I agree with Alice. She's only a human and she's Bella's twin, so we won't be doing any of the things going through your mind Rose."

Alice nods happily at his agreement and Jasper tightens his arm around her shoulder to show his support.

Rosalie snarls but doesn't respond.

Emmett finally pauses his video game at the sound and turns to her. He gives her giant grin and starts wiggling his eyebrows, trying to cheer her up in his own way. Rosalie lips twitch and he knows, that for now at least, that means she's calmed down, so he turns back towards the TV.

Esme comes out of the kitchen a few moments later and goes to stand next to Carlisle, "I just hope I made enough food. I can never tell if it's enough."

Rosalie scowls and mutters, "I can smell it enough."

The Denali's watch the interactions silently, most amused by how the faux family is acting. They were surprised by the invitation to come so early, but Alice insisted saying it was important they were there, apparently she did get little snippets of Bella's twin but it was still hard to make out sometimes.

Tanya had no idea why they were necessary to be there, but learned over the years not to go against Alice. And she didn't care about the human either way, only caring if the human were to find out about them being vampires. One human knowing was bad enough.

Kate felt the same way. Though she also was hoping to have some fun while she was here. Maybe shocking the oblivious human, and her having no idea where it was coming from.

Carmen and Eleazar, could care less what they do. As long as it doesn't bring the other into danger, than they would follow without complaint.

The only one of the Denali coven that wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with the proceedings was Irina, and that was because she still wasn't over what happened with Laurent. She has started to accept that he wasn't being entirely honest and the wolves may have had a reason for attacking. She hasn't lived as long as she had and not come to realize a lot of people have their own agendas.

She may have started to accept it but that doesn't mean she wants to be so close to his killers. Still she came as a sign of peace with the Cullen's and knowing how immature it would be to have everyone but her go to Forks.

The Cullen's are bickering for a few more minutes while the Denali's look on still silent, when they all hear the distant rumble of Bella's truck.

The bickering stops and everyone goes silent and still, curious about the Bella's sister, even if some won't admit it.

The truck finally makes it outside the house, neither of the sisters making a sound.

They hear the truck being turned off and then the squeaking of leather.

"Can you please just do as I ask Lucy?"

They hear a huff of breath, "It's going to be awfully quiet if I do."

Everyone in the room is slightly more curious at the light airy tone. Everyone has a slight reaction to the voice, though the biggest had to be Tanya's as she snapped her head up and started to stare intensely at the door.

Edward turns towards her and his eyes widen at something he obviously heard.

Bella gives a sigh, "Please?"

The others start to notice their behaviors and look at them questioningly.

Edward starts to glare, "You can't!"

Tanya's eyes darken slightly at his statement, "It's not like I had a choice Edward! And even if I did it's none of your concern!"

Bella's sister finally replied, annoyed, "Fine whatever, you're so dramatic."

Edward growls at her in response, "None of my concern! It's Bella's sister!"

Tanya starts to rise to her feet to match how he's standing, "What does that have to do with anything?! They have nothing to do with each other!"

Edward goes to step forward when Carlisle finally stands having had enough, "Both of you calm down, what's going on?"

The voices of the sisters finally reach the door, though no one is paying attention as to what's being said.

Edward growls, though quieter in case they can hear from the door, "Tanya thinks that Bella's sister may be her mate."

The effect is instantaneous as all eyes fly to Tanya.

Rosalie scoffs and scowls, "Great another one. Just what we need."

Tanya growls at her, eyes as dark as the night her species is famed to prowl.

Alice starts squealing in joy while Kate and Irina both stand.

Esme hurries over to the door trying to distract the siblings so they could quickly figure things out, while still keeping an ear on the proceedings themselves.

Kate looks at Tanya with a brow raised, "Are you sure?"

Tanya calms slightly though her eyes are still black and her posture is still rigid, "I don't know, it's just when I heard her voice…"

Irina nods from next to her and looks slightly downtrodden, probably at the thought of Laurent, "I am happy for you sister."

Tanya gives her a nod of gratitude.

Carlisle finally steps in front of them all, "Edward, Tanya can't help who she mates with, and who it is, is her business, not yours," Carlisle gives him a stern glance and then turns to Rosalie, "Rosalie, you need to stop antagonizing everyone, it's not helping," Rosalie huffs but doesn't argue, he then turns towards Tanya, "I apologize for them both, they are still young and very impulsive."

Both vampires in question tense as if to argue at the accusation, but manage to keep quiet to not make it worse.

Tanya nods and starts to calm down to show she accepts the apology, her eyes are still fairly dark however.

Everyone sits back down and after a tense few moments, Esme finally invites both twins fully into the house and starts to lead them into the living room.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy<em>

Walking up to this large Victorian house throws up out my redneck first impressions sadly.

I guess rich people can forget to use a condom too.

I keep forgetting to ask Bella if this actually is due to a pregnancy. At the moment it's all pure speculation.

Looking back at the house though, I can't help but think even if she is pregnant she'll be well taken care of.

We finally make it to the door, and Bella knocks. It's immediately opened by… well a beauty. Definitely a beauty.

I don't really know how else to describe her. She seems fairly young, maybe mid to late twenties, with caramel colored hair. Though she isn't without her oddities, she has ghostly pale skin, making Bella look like someone from the jersey shore in comparison, and the oddest golden eyes.

I didn't even think you could have eyes that color.

I frown slightly maybe she's wearing contacts, but then that's usually something people younger do. At her age you're starting to become more comfortable with the features given, especially something as small as eye color.

The woman smiles a beatific smile at us, "Oh hello, I'm so glad to hear you've come for the wedding. And Bella it's always nice to see you."

She pulls Bella into a hug and when it looks as if she's going to step forward to do the same to me, I step back slightly. It's nothing against her, I just don't like to be touched unless I know you better.

She notices my movement and quickly rights herself, looking nonplussed at my obvious denial of a hug.

She gives me a smile and puts out her hand as if that was what she meant to do in the first place and I shake it, much more comfortable with the gesture.

Bella turns and gives me a look, but doesn't say anything, knowing that's how I am with everyone.

I give a charming grin, "Hi, I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

The woman seems nice so I'll pull out the charm and be pleasant. I'm usually nicer with strangers, the kind that don't annoy me at least.

Her smile widens, obviously happy she didn't offend me, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Esme, Edward's Mother."

My face twitches and I have to physically fight against scowling.

I remember what Bella told me earlier, that if I'm going to insult people, I'm not allowed to talk. So with herculean effort I stay silent and don't insult Bella's fiancée.

Instead I just nod pleasantly.

We all stand there for a moment and then Esme starts to have light conversation with Bella, while still blocking the doorway.

I frown confused, did we come here to examine the yard, why are we just standing here.

I observe Esme and see how tense she is and how she seems somewhat distracted while politely listening to whatever great heap of boring Bella is spouting about beside me.

I tense slightly when I could have sworn I hear a growl, and start looking around the surrounding foliage to see if it was some kind of animal.

When I turn back I can see Esme is even tenser than before and the Bella has finally shut up and now looks worried.

Esme finally loosens up after a few moments and gives another view of her pearly whites (Those are definitely whitened) as she gives a big smile, "Why don't you both come in?"

When she finally turns around, I finally stop resisting and roll my eyes. Damn, and I was hoping we could awkwardly stand out here a little longer.

Bella nudges me to knock it off and I simply roll my eyes and ignore her, she always has to annoyingly pester me.

We follow Esme inside and she leads us to a living room.

When we finally make it in, I look around and frown at how awkward and quiet it is.

They obviously stopped talking when we made it into the room.

Looking at the members of Bella's new _family_, I can't help but think how beautiful everyone is. It's unnerving. Except for two, who have unnatural looking tans, they all have grossly pale perfect skin, and when they turn to look at us I can see the same golden orbs as Esme sunken into their faces.

A frown comes to my face as I look over everyone. It doesn't even make sense, Bella said they were adopted. Why do they all have such similar features?

Not only did I apparently just walk into a beautiful people convention, but apparently I'm underdressed. Their all wearing designer and their all sitting perfectly, even if some clothes look uncomfortable to look at, no less wear.

This is really weird.

Well gang, we have a mystery to solve!

I start bopping my head slightly to the Scooby doo theme song and don't even notice when someone walks up to me.

A hand is thrust up under my nose and a smooth voice says, "Hi, I'm Edward. Thank you for coming up, to spend time with Bella."

I frown at his word choice, thinking it sounded more like an awkward father, than a grateful fiancée and look up from his hand to finally see who my sister decided to marry.

I'll admit he's better looking than I imagined. I still hate him though.

He had angular, perfect features and copper hair that looks stupidly styled, as if he tried to make it look like he didn't try.

Same pale unblemished skin and golden eyes. The features making him look creepy up close. As if he has no imperfections or unique features.

I always saw perfection in imperfection.

I've still pointedly ignored his hand and he's finally got the hint as he awkwardly puts his hand down and I still stay silent, knowing the only thing that would come out would be an insult.

I stay in my position glaring at him in silence, which I can tell is making him extremely uncomfortable as he stares at me.

After a few moments of him still staring he starts to get a frustrated look on his face.

He looks like a dumbass with the expression.

He finally looks at me with an annoyed expression and I scowl at him.

Come at me bro, I dare you.

His brow furrows in confusion and I have to resist doing something inappropriate, like spitting at him.

He looks a little disgusted and takes a step back and I raise a brow confused.

He seems to realize what he did because he stops his backwards retreat and stays in place.

I turn towards Bella and give her a look that says, "Really, this guy?"

I hear him give a noise of frustration as I turn away and roll my eyes.

He seems like a fucking weirdo. All I just got from him was a penetrating look and a wide display of expressions that seem to come from nowhere.

Bella finally sensing the awkwardness steps forward slightly, "Everyone this is Lucy, my twin."

Crossing my arms across my chest, I turn to look behind Edward and see the variety of expressions.

Apparently this family is full of creepers because one of them is giving me the most searching, penetrating stare I've ever seen.

I raise my brow at her, hoping she'll get the hint and look away.

She doesn't instead she raises her own brow.

I give her a quick look over, perfect wavy looking blonde hair, perfect pale skin, and creepy golden eyes.

Yep, just as unsettling as the rest of the family. Hot, but definitely unsettling. She's one of the older ones in the group seeming to be in her early to mid-twenties, and looks quite confident in herself.

I look back towards her eyes and see the amusement in her eyes and the smirk growing on her lips. Obviously she caught me looking her over, like it's really a big deal. There's a lot of hot people in the world, you're not the only one.

I hear a throat being obnoxiously cleared and look back to see its Edward.

Of course, was their ever any doubt it was someone else.

A handsome blonde man steps forward from his position and walks over to us, "Hello, I'm Carlisle, I believe you've already met my wife Esme."

He stick out his hand for a handshake and I take it, having no problem with the man.

When I grab his hand I tense slightly, I hate when this shit happens.

His family being torn apart, burned. Esme is last, her head the only thing left while she screams and cries for mercy.

I swallow slightly and compose myself. Sometimes when I touch people, I see things. Dark things, things no one wants to see.

I notice him frowning in confusion and slight worry probably noticing my tense.

Before he can say anything I give him a winning smile, which seems to distract him for the moment and can see Edward looking annoyed out of the corner of my eye, good, "Yes, it's nice to meet you," I let go and gesture around, trying to throw the attention off myself, "You have a really nice house."

He smiles proudly and gestures at his wife, "You have Esme to thank for that. She designed and decorated the whole thing."

Esme smiles at his praise and nods, "Yes thank you dear. Designing has always been a passion."

Carlisle gesture to the couches, "Why don't you both sit, we'd love to get to know you better."

I go to take a step to the left when Carlisle starts to gently lead me towards the other couch, the one with the creepy blonde who likes to stare.

I scowl at having to sit near her and stiffly sit down. Bella sits to my other side and I can see Edward scowling that she didn't sit in the spot next to him. When I see most people start to look away I stick my tongue out. The only ones who saw it were Edward, creepy sitting next to me, a big guy, and another hot blonde sitting next to him.

Edward glares at me darkly and I make another face at him. Creepy starts to chuckle lightly from next to me and I try to ignore how nice it sounds. The big guy starts to guffaw and the other blonde gives a dark smirk, and a look that almost seems like approval.

Everyone turns to stare at the guy who still can't get his laughter under control and when he finally calms down, they turn and glance at me confused.

I just shrug, not really caring.

I can feel creepy scooting closer to me slowly as if I won't notice. I scowl annoyed and am not even discreet when I move over towards my sister, almost sitting on top of her in the process.

Creepy frowns looking equal parts annoyed and sad. Bella looks at me confused, I wave it off and she lets it go with a sigh.

Carlisle smiles ignoring any tension that has been brought up, "How about we get introductions out of the way?"

I shrug, not caring what he does in his own home.

He looks at a small little black haired girl tucked into the arm of a handsome blonde man.

All I can think when I look at her is how adorable she looks.

She gives me a wide smile, "I'm Alice, and I can tell we are going to be great friends."

I blink and lift a brow, "Creepy."

Bella elbows me in the side. Alice doesn't seem offended however as she just laughs and nods slightly.

The man she's tucked into gives me a grimace, or is it a smile? I'm not sure really, "Jasper," He grunts out and nods his head slightly, looking extremely uncomfortable.

I see he's still doing that weird grimace smile that makes him look as if he's in pain and I tilt my head slightly, "Try not to hurt yourself."

I'm just full on ignoring Bella's if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all rule. Bella seems to agree because I'm elbowed again. I'm going to bruise at this rate.

He looks momentarily surprised and then he gives me another smile, this one much more natural looking.

The big guy's next and his voice is as loud as his laugh, "I'm Emmett, and we are so playing something later!"

I lift a brow, that could be taken to mean so many things. He notices my expression and points towards the TV, "Video games."

I finally see he's pointing towards an Xbox and I nod slightly agreeing. He pumps his fist into the air.

We all sit silently staring at the blonde next to him who seems more interested in examining her nails than what's going on. Emmett finally nudges her and after turning to glare at him, she looks at me and curtly says, "Rosalie," and then goes back to her nails.

I list a brow and smirk, "Wow, it's really hard not to stereotype when things like this happen."

I can feel the room tense at my statement and creepy starts to lean slightly towards me as if to ward off an attack.

Apparently their dramatics aren't necessary as all Rosalie does is look up at me and scowl with a brow raised.

I take that to mean explain and chuckle slightly, "Bitchy hot blonde. Come on, at least be original."

She glares at me, "Says the bratty little sister."

I chuckle at her and nod slightly, knowing my comment annoyed her more than hers did me.

She observes me silently and then nods to herself, "You annoy me less than your sister at least."

Edward glares at her for the comment and Bella sighs from beside me, obviously used to it.

I just smirk amused, "I'll call it a win."

Rosalie rolls her eyes and goes back to examining her nails.

The rest of the room seem to take a collective sigh of relief and finally calm down. I roll my eyes, drama queens.

The next to speak is a tan man, one of the two in the room who don't have unnaturally pale skin, though their eyes are golden. And their skin does look slightly washed out and completely unblemished.

The man gives me a pleasant smile, "I am Eleazar."

The woman sitting closely to him then also gives me a smile, somewhat motherly in appearance, "I'm Carmen. I'm so glad you have decided to come and meet us," They both have the same light Spanish accent accompanying their words, making the words pleasant to hear.

The next is a short haired blonde woman who looks slightly down trodden, but does manage to muster up a smile, and she does seem genuinely glad to meet me, "Irina, and I'm also very glad you're here."

I don't think they understand how disturbing it sounds when they say things like that.

The woman next to her has straight blonde hair and she gives me a smirk, "I can already tell you're going to be fun to have around. I'm Kate."

Annoyed with the looks she's giving me, I shift towards Bella some more causing my sister to also move and scowl at me.

I scowl back not in the mood to deal with this crap.

The last person in the room, the creepy hot one who likes to make me uncomfortable with her staring is the only on left.

She gives me what I can only call a predatory smile, "I know we're going to get along great. My name is Tanya," Sticks her hand out to me and I hesitate for a moment and then finally grab it. She's cold, like Esme and Carlisle. Another thing they probably all have in common. I didn't care before as I always preferred the cold anyway, but I do not like tingles going up my arm.

Actually I hate them, it's almost like after a foot falls asleep and the blood flow is trying to get back to it. I hope this doesn't happen every time we touch. Not that we're going to be touching a lot or anything.

I tense again as I see another vision. Tanya being held back, by people in black cloaks. Her sisters being dragged out and burned. Then I'm there, a first, I've never been in any of these. The cloaked people dragging me. I'm sobbing and stumbling. Tanya starts to pull more from the cloaked men. I'm being put on the pyre.

I quickly let go, wanting it to stop, and Tanya frowns disappointed.

I jump up startling everyone. I need to get out of here. That, seeing what could very well be you're death, well it's horrible. I know what I see isn't the future, unless giant spiders and attacking aliens are in the future, and if so, well fuck. But either way, I need to get out of here.

It doesn't help that everything is freaking me out, the looks I keep getting and the oddities with this family. I'm starting to feel trapped and confused and I don't like it. I don't like how Tanya's looking at me. As if I'm some great importance, I hate it and I want it to stop. The easiest way to stop it is to just leave.

Bella stands up next to me and looks at me bewildered.

"Can we go?"

"Wh-What's wrong?"

I clench my jaw and try not to scream in frustration, "I'm not feeling to well. I think I need to lay down."

Carlisle steps forward concerned, "I'm a doctor, if you tell me what's wrong I could look you over."

"It's- I just need to lay down."

Esme looks at me with motherly concern and I just want to leave. Why don't they get that? "We have plenty of rooms. You can lay down here if you like."

"Nope, no don't want to be a bother."

Edward gives me a penetrating look and I look away not in the mood, "We didn't even get to know you."

I glare at him venomously, "My name is Lucille Ann Swan. I'm eighteen. And I have a fraternal twin sister who insists on marrying some jerkoff named Edward. There meet and greet over," I turn to Bella and give her what must be a pitiful look, because she immediately gets into mama bear Bella mode and starts to lead me to the door.

She looks back at everyone apologetically, "I'm sorry guys, maybe we can finish this another day."

Looking back I see a variety of expressions. Concern mostly, though Edward looks angry, and Rosalie looks curious.

Tanya however look as if she's fighting herself. She looks frustrated, and worried, and scared, and it looks heartbreaking.

I turn back towards the door, the expression, only making me panic more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Probably shouldn't expect updates this fast in the future, but I'll try my best.<br>**

**I expanded my insults some in this chapter. **

**This was so much longer than I thought it was going to be. Apparently introducing people takes time.**

**Anyway thank you so much for reading, tell me what you think and any way for me to improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Hate a Wedding and Fall in Love**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to victoria cullen30, aria, Roselia Rose, chloevamp, WhatHurtsMeMost, and guest for reviewing.********** More cookies for you.**

* * *

><p><em>Cullens and Co.<em>

The Cullen's and the Denali's sat in stunned silence for a few moments after Lucy's speedy exit.

Tanya still looked deeply troubled and Edward in comparison looked furious.

Tanya was wondering what she did wrong and if this was going to be reoccurring occurrence with her newly found mate, and Edward had a plethora of what he perceived to be problems running through his mind.

Edward suddenly spoke up sounding like he was quickly on the way to losing it, "What a nasty girl."

Tanya broke out of whatever depressed state she was in and quickly shot up with black eyes and a cold glare. She didn't respond with words instead tense as if ready to attack and giving out an extremely loud growl.

The whole family quickly jumped up soon after, just in case a fight did break out.

Edward gave Tanya a sneer, "You should have heard some of the things she was thinking," He seemed to hesitate for a moment, "What I could hear at least."

Carlisle gave his son some more attention, still keeping a wary eye on Tanya, "What do you mean?"

Edward grimaced slightly seeming annoyed, "I could only hear her if I was looking straight at her, and only if whatever it was used a lot of emotion."

Alice spoke up curious now that she knows it wasn't just her power having problems around the girl, "So like a less powerful version of what Bella does?"

Edward scowled at the comparison to Bella, even if they were twins he'd like to pretend they were nothing alike, "No, it's more like she has dozens and dozens of thoughts all at once and they're so fast I can't even begin to decipher them. She gave me a headache from more than the little she said."

Tanya gave another growl at his words, and the only reason she didn't attack outright was Kate's calming hand on her shoulder.

Alice's brow furrowed, "What does that mean?"

Edward didn't reply, just scowling and shaking his head.

Tanya finally having come out of her tense state now had a deep frown on her face, not liking not knowing something so deeply troubling about her mate.

Carlisle started speaking suddenly, breaking everyone out of their own reverie, "Either way it doesn't matter. We're not to bother her with questions or investigations. The only reason we should be getting closer to her for is if we genuinely want to get to know her," Carlisle had a nonsense tone and a stern expression accompanying his words showing that his order was to be followed.

Edward gave a growl with a glare fixed upon his face, "We don't know what she is, or what she is capable of! She could hurt Bella! Or us!"

Carlisle's face became more firm at his words, "It is none of our concern what Lucy is or is not. Nor is what she does in her own time. She is also Bella's twin, if she wanted to hurt her she had eighteen years to do it. The only reason I see her attacking us in the future is if she is provoked, and since I just told you to leave her be, I see no reason she would," Carlisle fixed his unyielding gaze firmly on Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper. Knowing that the latter two would do something drastic out of a twisted way to protect the family, and Edward out of some slight to his person.

Edward scowled and ran out of the home before anyone could say anything.

Carlisle turned towards Jasper, "What about your power, did it work on her?"

Jasper stepped forward posture perfect and face blank, looking the perfect part of a military man, "Her emotions were also slightly jumbled, but if I gave some effort I could read them fairly well."

Carlisle nodded looking slightly thoughtful, but decided to heed his own words and mind his own business. He gave a final nod towards both covens and left everyone to their own thoughts, Esme close on his heels, her more worried for Bella's sister than about her.

Jasper frowns for a moment not liking an unknown so close to his family, but after Alice gave him an annoyed look at his paranoia and a slight tug on his hand to their bedroom, he finally felt a smile sneak on to his lips.

Alice was just excited to get a new shopping partner, not caring one way or another about the power debacle.

Rosalie scowled at the thought of Bella's strange twin, but did finally decide not to bother Lucy. The girl impressing her with their introduction earlier being the main factor in the decision.

Emmett was already back to his video game, only hoping that Lucy would present a challenge if they were to play together.

Tanya's whole coven would back whatever their coven leader decided, having only the opinion that they want her happy.

Tanya herself had the most disarrayed emotions of all. She was happy she found her mate, sad and angry that she left, insecure with the thought she could have done something wrong, worried about the rest of the vampires in this house digging their noses where it didn't belong, and determined to destroy anyone who may have any thoughts of getting within a mile of Lucy with malicious intent.

Tanya stepped away from her coven mates and took an unnecessary breath, she then turned and gave them a nod, "I'll be back, I need to hunt."

She then quickly sped off before anyone could stop her.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy<em>

I spent a restless night remembering the piss poor met and greet I had to sit through the afternoon before, and wishing I never had to meet anyone with the last name Cullen.

It was just one bad thing after another. Edward was just as horrible as I suspected and I get two visions within an hour. Then to top it off some blonde beauty won't stop staring at me, which had the effect of making me extremely uneasy and annoyed.

It took me hours to finally fall asleep last night, making me even crankier than usual.

After getting up at an ungodly early hour and going downstairs, hair still mussed from sleep and shorts with a tank top still being worn from the night, I quietly went into the living room hoping to not be bothered.

It was hours later that my Father left for work, a surprised look at me being up this early and a wave the only greeting he gave to me before he was walking out the front door.

I went back to my early morning cartoons and not bothering anyone.

A while later when I heard the telltale creak of the stairs I knew that Bella had finally woken and was making her way down.

A few moments later she comes into the living room dressed and ready for the day, and looks at me in surprise.

She bites her lip and looks at me perplexed, "You're up."

I roll my eyes and look back towards the screen, "No, I'm sleep walking. Can't you tell?"

Bella sighs and then walks away without a word. I can hear her rummaging in the kitchen for a few moments and then she comes back into the room with a bowl of cereal.

"What are you watching?"

I lazily point to the screen in reply and after seeing a yellow sponge and a pink starfish she goes quiet, figuring out the answer herself and we sit in silence the only thing other than the TV and our quiet breathing being the sound of her eating.

We couldn't have been sitting for too long when a knock is heard from the door.

I glance in the door's direction but make no move to get up. This isn't my house.

Bella goes to answer and I hear quiet murmuring for a few moments and then the slam of the door and three sets of footsteps.

I look up in time to see Bella leading Edward and to my surprise Tanya into the living room.

Though judging by the annoyed glances Edward keeps shooting the blonde he doesn't exactly want her here.

I look him over for a few moments and grimace, "Yuck," I then go back to watching the TV and ignoring all of their presences.

I hear Edward scoff and Bella sigh, and then the best sound of all, Tanya's laugh.

I can't help the small smile, not only at the sound, but also that Tanya agrees with my assessment of Edward.

The _lovely _couple go to sit together on the love seat and the only seat left is the armchair as I have taken up all space on the couch by laying down.

I contemplate being polite and sitting up but decide against it as I see Tanya give me a very obvious once over that makes me uncomfortable. Among other feelings that I would rather not admit too.

Her eyes seem to darken, something I didn't know eyes could actually do, and then she gives me an appreciative smirk; causing me to look away and scowl with a light blush.

Edward is watching us both with a glower and Bella looks between us in confusion.

Tanya glances first at the armchair and then the couple, before finally looking back at the couch.

She seems to make a decision as she makes slow, confident steps towards the couch. She finally makes it where my feet are and picks them up. I expected her to throw them off the side, but instead she sits down and puts them in her lap. Her actions are finally ended with a sweet smile in my direction.

I blink in shock for a few moments that she actually has the audacity to do that.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Bella looking at us both wide-eyed and Edward giving a menacing glare.

I scowl at her and try to pull my feet out of her lap. She quickly grabs them and keeps them in place causing me to glare at her in annoyance. I make note of how surprisingly strong her grip is, but decide to think about it more later.

After trying for a few more moments I finally sit up and scoot closer to try to make her let go.

I struggle to awkwardly bring my butt and torso closer and end up with my knees bent and my hands next to her thighs to keep my balance.

My face is less than a foot away and my glare is still in place, "Let go."

She smiles again and seems to inch closer causing me to pull my head back slightly. She frowns slightly at the movement and then a smirk comes on to her face. She makes a low humming noise that sounds almost like a purr, "If you wanted to be closer to me all you had to do was ask."

I look at our proximity and to my annoyance find that our faces have unconsciously gotten close again.

We stay in the same spots me seething in anger with a glare fixed upon my face while she sits there with a slight smile on her face.

We're broken out of our staring contest when we hear a throat being cleared.

We both turn at the same time to see Edward still with a look of annoyance plastered on his face and my sister frowning at us both.

Bella hesitates for a few moments before facing towards Tanya, "Not that I'm not happy to get to know any of Edwards family, but is there something you needed, Tanya?"

Bella actually did seem genuinely curious as to if Tanya needed something, though what it could be, is beyond me.

Tanya looks amused at my sister's question, and seems to be trying to fight off a smile, "Well I don't know about him," She flicks her hand towards Edward, "But I've come to see Lucy here."

Bella looks shocked with the answer as if the idea that Tanya came over to see me instead of my sister was something that wasn't even possible in her universe.

Bella struggles to come up with something to say for a moment and then gets out, "Oh? And why is that?"

Tanya starts to lightly stroke my calves and I jump at the sensation, I stare at her hand transfixed and almost miss what she says, "Well, I just can't help if she interests me. Can I?"

I'm snapped out of whatever trance I was in at her gentle touch and start to try to pull my legs out of her grasp again while gritting my teeth in annoyance. She holds on to me again not letting go, still going on with the conversation as if nothing is happening.

I glare at her, my frustration growing by the second, and snap, "You never know if you don't try."

I miss her being creepy, at least then she wasn't this annoying and I had full use of my limbs. It was so much nicer when she was quietly staring. Apparently all she has to do is open her mouth and I'm put at ease and aggravated at the same time.

She gives me devilish smirk and another slow scan of my body, "Hmm, but why would I want to?"

I huff out a breath at her short reply, "Ya know if you don't let go soon, I'm going to start to suspect you have a foot fetish."

Tanya chuckles, "I can live with that," Her smile widens at her statement as if she said a joke only she could hear.

"Well I can't."

"Hey guys!" Bella cuts in, "How about we do something?"

I turn to her with a brow raised and can see how uncomfortable she looks at the moment.

"Like?"

Her face starts to darken with a blush at now having three sets of eyes on her, "H-H-How about a-a movie?"

I frown at her stutter and start to speak to get the attention off of her, "Is it because we have to be quiet during the movie?" I don't wait for anyone else to voice if they agree or not, "Alright Bell sure, why not."

I try to get up and then remember my predicament. I give Tanya an annoyed look, "You're going to have to let go, if you want to leave. I need to go change."

She smirks mischievously, "I could always hang on while you change."

I give her a bland look, "That would be kind of difficult don't you think?"

She rewards me with a laugh, "I would help of course."

I roll my eyes, "Cute. Now let go."

Tanya purses her lips and I roll my eyes. She seems to hesitate for a moment and then she finally let's go and I quickly put my feet down. She frowns, not looking very happy with the arrangement but doesn't argue.

I quickly make my way upstairs before she changes her mind and decides to grab some of my other body parts.

After taking a quick shower and changing I go back downstairs. My hair still damp and smelling fresh and clean, I make it into the living room, everyone quickly stands so we can get going. Edward looking sour, Bella looking exasperated, and Tanya looking absolutely delighted.

Tanya comes to stand next to me and I start to make my way forward. I notice how close she is and I start to veer slightly to the side as I walk. Annoyingly enough she matches me step for step.

I look forward again and glance at her out of the corner of my eye. Is she… what the fuck, she is! She's smelling me! Well apparently she's back to being creepy again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still trying to find my niche with Lucy and Tanya, because at the moment I feel like the dialogue is a little stilted and awkward. I could be wrong though, I usually judge what I write pretty harshly. It would be helpful if you guys would give me a little feedback on that. <strong>

**I'm trying to flesh out the charters some, but it's going to take some time, sorry. **

**This story is going to be a lot of fluff by the way, it will have its drama of course, but I live for fluff. So just be prepared for that.**

**Also random thought, but I always hate reading stuff where the Cullens get suspicious and paranoid of someone, and they start to investigate it like it's somehow their business if there is another supernatural in town. You know because they go around announcing what they are to everyone. Anyway since I'm trying to be a little more logical with how a 500 whatever year old vampire would act, I'm pretty sure they would be mature enough to know it wasn't their business and would be able to tell all their little bitches it wasn't theirs either. **

**This mature logic is also why Irina wasn't needlessly blaming the wolves or being a brat and refusing to go to the wedding while everyone else in her family went (Or leaving in the middle, if the movies are more your speed)**

****Anyway thank you so much for reading, tell me what you think and any way for me to improve.****


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Hate a Wedding and Fall in Love**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to victoria cullen30, ali, echoxknox, SimplySupreme, Nandarin and guest for reviewing.********** More cookies for you.**

**Special shout out to echoxknox, you've reviewed a bunch of times on Along Came a Jewel and they have always been really helpful. Now I'm getting some really good feedback from you on this, and I really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy<em>

We start out the front door and Bella locks it behind us.

Edward starts to walk over to his Volvo with Bella following.

I stop where I am and start to go towards my own car, while Tanya follows closely not saying a word.

I really don't want to be in something I can't easily escape with Bella and Edward together, so I look over to my sister and point towards my car, "I'll follow you."

Bella nods in agreement and Edward ignores me and continues to his car.

Tanya walks over to the passenger side of my car and looks at me over the roof.

I scowl at her, "Don't you have your own car?"

She gives me a teasing smile in response, "We're already taking two cars, don't you think three is a bit overkill? We need to protect our environment by carpooling regularly."

What a bullshit answer, "With that logic you should be walking."

Tanya's smile is still going across her face and she starts to lean slightly on the car, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

I roll my eyes, "Well I'm not saying your skinny."

She start to laugh, obviously not expecting my response, "Hmm, well at least you're honest."

I smirk, "That's nice way of putting it."

What were we talking about again?

She bats her lashes and I roll my eyes at her flirting, "Can I please ride with you to the movies?"

I huff and unlock the door, "Fine just stop doing that, it's annoying."

We both get in and I can see she has a slight frown on her face and as much as I don't want to admit it, I'd really rather she didn't.

I sigh at the thought that a frown from an obnoxious woman could even bother me.

I put on the music and she turns to stare out the window for a few minutes lost in thought before she finally turns to me.

"Why don't you go by Lucille?"

I frown at the random subject, "How do you know my name is Lucille?"

She smiles at me and I'd rather not admit I'm relieved she's finally stopped frowning, "You told- well yelled it at Edward yesterday."

My lips twitch at the memory, "I've just always preferred Lucy. I don't really like Lucille."

It's not really a secret that I hate my full name. I'll complain to anyone that'll listen.

She looks thoughtful for a moment, "I actually like Lucille, but I can see why you would prefer Lucy."

I hum my agreement but keep quiet afterward.

I glance over and see that she's taken to staring at my profile in the ensuing silence and I scowl.

We finally make it to the small theatre and I quickly park, now wanting to get away from her. Just when I think we could actually talk like normal people, she has to start her staring fetish again.

I get out, slam the door, and start to walk away not even looking to see if she's following.

I don't walk too far when she's standing beside me again, way to close for comfort. I feel her hand brush my own a couple of times, and each time I try to widen the gap she magically appears in the same position so I just sigh and let it go for now.

We make it out front and Bella and Edward join us soon afterwards.

Bella turns towards the showings to see the times, "What should we see?"

I also look to see what's playing and then I start to grin at the movie I want to see, "Underworld Evolution!"

They all turn to stare at me and I shrug unconcerned with their looks, "Hot vampire chick kicking ass. What's not to love?"

Edward looks as if he can't decide between being amused or disgusted and Bella looks stunned. Tanya however is looking at the poster and seems as if she's trying to destroy it with her gaze alone.

She comes out of whatever murderous thoughts she seems to be having after a few moments and turns to me with a thoughtful look, "Vampire chick?"

I cock my head to the side and realize she must not know the series, "Yeah the main character is an attractive blood-sucker who's a woman. Or in other words, a hot vampire chick."

Tanya starts to look extremely amused, "And you think vampires are hot?"

I give her a grin, not caring if she's teasing or not. Underworld has become my favorite movie since it's come out, "Well Selene is definitely the hottest. I mean let's be honest Kate Beckinsale in tight leather. She could walk in circles for a few hours and babble, I'd still pay to see it."

She starts to glower at the sign again. I wonder what her problem is.

Bella is blushing as bright as a tomato and looks as if she'd rather be anywhere else and Edward seems revolted by my comment but still curious on my opinion.

I finally decide to continue, "But," Tanya turns back towards me, "All vampires have a definite sexy factor. I mean they all pretty much ooze sex in their own ways."

Tanya's glower is all but forgotten as she seems to be trying to stifle laughter and I ignore it in favor of trying to make my point, "For example, if you think about it, Dracula was actually an extremely perverted classic. Bram Stoker's entire plot was centered on a man who's biggest weapon was exchanging fluid with people and sucking on a an exposed point of skin that can be used for more sexual aspects. All vampires are symbolic for sex."

All three of them are now looking at me in shock. Apparently they never took AP Lit.

Bella starts to glance between Edward and Tanya and then she blushes madly at whatever just went through her head.

Edward has a look as if his world just imploded and can't decide between being disgusted, astonished, or to just deny everything I just said.

Tanya is just giving me a wide smirk and looking at me as if Christmas came early, "So, vampires are just sexy perverts."

I smile amused with the odd way this conversation is going, "Well to quote Oscar Wilde, 'Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power.' So vampires are no different from anything else."

Tanya leans closer while her voice gets deeper and her words come out with a slight purr, "But vampires, what about them specifically?"

The two other members of our group are both in rapt attention, apparently they are extremely curious about my answer.

I smirk at her, amused by how invested they all seem in this stupid hypothetical conversation, "One can only hope that a vampire would be a sexy pervert. I would be disappointed if they were anything less."

She sidles up slowly to me and I lean back slightly as she runs her hand down my arm, "I'll keep that in mind," The purr is still in her voice and I gulp slightly at the look she's giving me.

I step back as she's starting to make me uncomfortable again and almost run into someone in the process.

Bella and her fiancée are giving me indecipherable looks so I turn towards the showings trying to ignore whatever tension is now in the air. I see that a showing of the movie starts in ten minutes so I start walking over to buy a ticket.

I turn back and glance at them, "Well, fuck you people. I'm gonna go see this."

That seems to spur them into action as Tanya starts to take large steps and quickly catches up to me while the two others make their way over at a slower pace.

After we finally buy the tickets, Tanya annoyingly paying before I even had the chance to get my wallet out, we make our way inside.

I turn to the concessions to see if I want anything. I'm looking over the menu when I see the words ice cream. It's always so rare to see the movies have actual ice cream for sale.

Not even giving it a second thought I push Bella out-of-the-way as she was standing in front of me and say, "Move bitch!"

I quickly make my way over to the stand with a grin on my face and try not to bounce in my excitement.

The gangly boy behind the counter finally notices me and his eyes seems to light up, "What can I get you?"

"One vanilla ice cream."

He turns to start getting it, "So I haven't seen you around…"

He seems to expect me to answer his unasked question, but I just ignore him.

"I mean it's a pretty small town and I know I would have remembered you." He turns and gives me a wink.

I roll my eyes. All this time talking could be better spent getting me my goddamn ice cream.

He turns back around to get my ice cream and I huff at his slow pace.

He looks back to me and seems to be getting ready to say something, when I feel an arm being hooked around my waist and look over to see that it's Tanya.

She starts to lean into me and pouts, "What's taking so long?"

I could do this myself, thanks. I roll my eyes at her and pull away. She frowns at my movement but still loosely hangs on.

"I don't know, but if this fucker doesn't give me my ice cream soon I'm going to jump over this counter and get it myself."

He turns to me with a shocked expression on his face, "M-Me?"

"No the other guy getting my ice cream."

"Wh-What?"

I give him one of my harsher glares, something that is apparently terrifying, "I don't want to have sex with you, so stop hitting on me and give me my ice cream before I shove your name tag down your throat."

He squeaks and starts to work at a faster speed causing him to spill things on himself.

He finally turns around and gives me the ice cream with a slightly shaking hand.

I go to take out my wallet when he starts to frantically wave his hands, "Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

I can see Tanya is smirking and trying not to laugh, but I ignore her for the moment and give the whimpy a boy a grin, "Oh thank you! That really isn't necessary," I grab my ice cream even as I say how unnecessary it is and walk away with Tanya who looks as if she's enjoying herself.

Bella frowns at me as we walk back, "You didn't need to do that."

"I'm sorry, which one of us just got free ice cream?"

"By scarring him for life."

I roll my eyes, "Don't be dramatic, he'll get over it," I glance back to see him still sending me nervous glances, so I turn back to her and shrug, "Or not. Either way."

My sister sighs, but decides to drop it so we all start to walk towards the theatre.

We get there and sit down, me sitting between Tanya and Bella, with the theatre semi full.

We don't have to wait long for the movie to start. The movie isn't that far in when I feel an arm start to slowly go behind my shoulders.

I turn to glare at Tanya and she sits with a smile watching the screen as if nothing's wrong.

"Why don't you just fake yawn while you're at it?"

"Why pretend? We both know I just want to be closer to you."

I'm thrown off at her bluntness, but then I scowl at her and try to shrug off her arm. She doesn't even seem to notice my attempts as she continues to stare at the screen watching the movie.

She tilts her head as if in thought, "I can see what you mean."

I turn to her confused, forgetting about her arm for a moment, and she clarifies, "Selene, she is a hot vampire."

She starts to smirk at something and I furrow my brow confused at why she was even mentioning it, "But I know some ones that are definitely hotter."

I catch movement out of the corner of my eye and can see that Edward has turned and is glaring at us. I ignore him and turn to Tanya, "Good for you."

She seems disappointed with my response for a moment and then gives me a smirk, "I however can see the appeal in skinny little spitfire human girls."

She gives me a once over, making it obvious she meant me and I roll my eyes and ignore her for the rest of the movie.

It's only as we're leaving that I realize she never moved her arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I liked what I did with this chapter. Apparently going to the movies is more interesting than I first thought, because I didn't think it would be this long.<br>**

**I thought the vampire speech would just be awesome to add in. I don't know why, I just thought of a lecture I got in my Lit class once and I thought it would be funny to include just because of the audience Lucy had at the time.**

****Anyway thank you so much for reading, tell me what you think and any way for me to improve.****


	5. Chapter 5

**How to Hate a Wedding and Fall in Love**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to ****************WhatHurtsMeMost, echoxknox, SimplySupreme, ****************Zelda's Hero and guest for reviewing.********** More cookies for you.**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy<em>

Driving back to my house is a quiet affair. The whole way back, I can't help but think I somehow lost a battle I didn't even know was being fought when I let Tanya put her arm around me. I'm still trying to decide if the loss was really even a bad thing.

"So did you like the movie?"

I frown and turn to Tanya after her question, "What wasn't there to like?"

She purses her lips in thought, "Well, I don't know the movie seemed fine, I liked most of it. I just wanted to know what you thought."

I shrug disinterestedly, "It was alright."

Tanya sensing that I wasn't in a talking mood thankfully stays quiet for the rest of the drive back and I get back to my thoughts.

We finally make it back to the house and all of us get to the front door. Bella goes in first with me close behind and then Edward and Tanya both try and follow us in.

Before they can however, I promptly slam the door in their face with a slightly louder than normal, "No!" and walk away as if nothing was wrong.

I'm not sure if I was trying to keep Edward or Tanya out, or maybe even both. All I do know is that even though all time spent together was in a silent theatre, it was all I could handle for the rest of the day. If Bella wanted to see him so badly, she could go out with Edward, maybe go to that castle he calls a house. And I don't really think I can deal with Tanya anymore without working through some of my thoughts first.

Bella goes to open the door after giving me a disapproving look, but before she can, I grab her around the waist and carry her into the living room.

"Lucy, put me down!"

I ignore her still holding her up. Thank god she doesn't weigh that much.

"Are you going to let them in?"

She turns her head so she can see me better, "Of course I'm going to let them in!"

"Then, no."

She starts to struggle, getting more frustrated by the second, "Dammit Lucy! Stop being such a brat and put me down!"

I roll my eyes and start to squeeze so it would hurt her a little, "Cause that's going to make me put you down."

She starts to struggle getting more agitated, "Lucy put me down, that hurts!"

So dramatic.

I blow a raspberry in her ear, "Put me down, that hurts," I mock back.

She's so easily annoyed.

She starts throwing her head back trying to hit me with it and I laugh at her mockingly.

"You're such a child!"

"You're such a child!" I stick my tongue out with as much spit as I can put on it and put it as close to her face as possible.

She makes a growling shrieking noise trying to escape my hold even more and I laugh at her mockingly.

I'm just about to actually lick her when I hear a throat being cleared behind us. I twist my head around to see Edward and Tanya standing there. Edward looking disgusted and annoyed, while Tanya looks like she's trying not to laugh.

My tongue is still sticking out of my mouth and some spit drips out. We all watch as it slowly makes its way to the ground. When it finally does, it's like the signal to start going into action, because Tanya starts to laugh and after a moment I can't resist and start to join her. I even notice that Bella has started to laugh quietly in my hold. I share a look with Tanya and we start to stare at each other, but after a few moments we're broken out of our stupor by Edward scowling and starting to walk towards Bella and me.

"She said put her down," His words almost sound like there growled out and the command in his voice just makes me want to ignore him more.

I roll my eyes at him still continuing with my hold, "We were just playing around, or did you forget that we're sisters. Siblings tend to do that sometimes."

I notice his eyes have darkened like Tanya's did before and I'm again wondering if that's even supposed to be possible, "And then she asked you to put her down."

"We were just messing around! Calm your tits."

He grimaces, most likely at my wording and his eyes seem to darken more. I can see Tanya tense and start to slowly walk closer and even Bella starts to freeze up slightly in my arms, "She didn't seem to like it!"

Bella frowns at him and I haven't put her down yet. Mostly just to get on Edwards nerves and slightly because Edward looks murderous and I'd rather she not be near him at the moment, "Edward, really its okay. We were just playing."

He tries to step closer when Tanya finally arrives next to him and she puts her hand to his shoulder and pushes him back slightly. She doesn't push him anymore but does seem ready to just in case. Edward turns to scowl at her and then pulls his glare back to me, "You can speak up if you don't like it Bella, don't just let her walk all over you!"

I glower at him getting extremely annoyed at this point, "I'm her sister. This is just how we are sometimes."

He gives out what almost sounds like a growl and Tanya squeezes his shoulder slightly. I can almost swear I hear a cracking noise, but since he only grimaces I make sure to keep it in mind for later point, but ignore it for now, "Well I'm her fiancée and I don't like it."

"Well I've known her for eighteen years and I'm pretty sure I know what _she _wants better than you do."

"I'm going to _marry_ her! You don't think I know what she _wants_!"

"I'm her _twin sister, _I think I know what she _needs!"_

"What she needs is you to stop scaring and manhandling her!"

"Scaring her! You're the one who looks like a scary fucking monster! I mean look at you, the expression on your face looks like you're going to kill someone!"

His expression changes to something that looks almost like fear, before it melts back into anger. He opens his mouth probably to argue some more when Bella finally breaks out of my now loose grip.

She walks to stand in between us and turns to glare at both of us, "Both of you knock it off! At the moment I don't want to listen to either of you! Edward, we were both playing and there was no need to start yelling at Lucy. She wouldn't have hurt me. And Lucy stop antagonizing him. I'm not a toy to fight over so stop it!" She huffs and crosses her arms, apparently sick of our shit.

She takes a few deep breaths and I hear her mutter, "I already get enough of this with him and Jake, now I got to have him and Lucy fighting over me."

I avoid Edward's eyes and instead look at Tanya, who his still tense and looking between us all uncomfortably, not sure what to do.

In an effort to ignore the situation I try to strike up a conversation, "How did you even get back in here?"

Tanya seems to hesitate for a moment, probably trying to keep her presence mostly forgotten even as she still has a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder, "You didn't lock the door."

I sigh at my stupidity, "Figures."

Then not wanting to be in this oppressiveness anymore I start to walk towards the stairs.

Bella comes out of her anger and looks at me, "Where are you going?"

I roll my eyes and continue, "Bermuda."

She sighs at me thoroughly annoyed, "Aren't you at least going to apologize?"

"No."

She releases are large breath and then looks at her fiancée, "And you Edward, are you going to apologize?"

After a few tense moments of me continuing on my way and everyone else staring at Edward I finally hear, "Sorry," The word was gritted out and obviously against his will, but it shows that he was at least mature enough to speak it.

Well good for him, he's more mature than I am. Where's the award for the zero amount of fucks I give about his stupid apology.

I only pause for a moment and then keep going to my room.

I spend the rest of the night in there and then in the morning finally come out.

I look over to Bella's room, not the least bit guilty for what happened yesterday only to find the door open with no sign of Bella inside.

I frown but can't bring myself to care too much and make my way downstairs. Hearing rustling in the kitchen I look in to see a middle aged man instead of the average sized teenage girl I was expecting.

"Dad?"

He quickly turns around startled at my sudden appearance, "Oh! I thought you went with Bella."

I raise my brow in question and he explains, "She went to the Cullen's."

I roll my eyes at the information, "Of course she did."

He looks slightly concerned at my hostility but like all of my fights with Bella decides to stay out of it until it gets physical, which it most likely will at some point, "Well if you're not doing anything today could you do me a favor?"

I grimace slightly at having to do stuff, but instead of outright saying no, ask, "What?"

"Yesterday I went to Billy's and I left my wallet. I would get it, but I have to go to work, could you go down to the reservation and get it for me?"

I raise my brow and give him a mocking grin, "Charlie the sheriff drove without identification. Isn't that illegal."

My Dad starts to blush slightly and looks extremely embarrassed, "Billy was starting to bring out the beers and I had to leave before I gave in and drank one. You know I don't drink and drive."

I roll my eyes and quietly mutter, "Cops."

He furrows his brow confused, "Huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine, I'll go."

"You remember where it is?"

No

"Yep."

Charlie flashes a smile and then grabs his keys and whatever he was eating. The he makes his way out with a shouted, "Thank you," thrown behind him.

I sigh for a moment, grab my own keys, and make my way out.

I start to drive, following the signs that point towards the reservation, at least remembering that his house was somewhere there.

I finally get there and at that point I have no idea where to go. After looking around for a moment driving slowly I get to a beach. I decide to ignore what my Dad asked me to do for the moment and instead decide to just sit at the beach for awhile.

Parking, I sigh and make my way to the sand and decide to sit and wait for something to happen. Either a map is going to fall out of the sky, I'm going to suddenly get powers of superior direction, or I could probably just ask someone. Two would probably be the coolest, but I can live with any one of them at this point.

I get bored and decide to start building random things and am sitting there quietly humming hoping to pass the time when I hear, "What are you doing here Leech Lover?!"

Turning I find a tall attractive girl glaring at me angrily. Then she seems to look at me closer and the expression quickly changes to disbelief, "Cille?"

I cock my head slightly to the side. The only person to ever call me Cille, which she always did because it sounded like seal and was the end of my name was, "Princess Leah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's been so long. Winter break, then Korrasami, and then Winter break homework, and then I don't know stuff. I only had time to update once before, so I went with my other story, sorry.<strong>

**So hopefully I can update more regularly from now on.**

**Oh can you tell I'm the younger sibling, cause that seems like how I would fight with my sister.**

**So not much happened this chapter, sorry, but it's more like a connection chapter. Though it did give a little familial relationship stuff... so there's that.**

****Anyway thank you so much for reading, tell me what you think and any way for me to improve.****


	6. Chapter 6

**How to Hate a Wedding and Fall in Love**

******AN:T**hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to ******victoria cullen33, Maiannaise, Nandarin, anonymous, Loki Targaryen, marlastiano**, ********WhatHurtsMeMost, echoxknox,**************** and guest for reviewing.********** More cookies for you.**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy<em>

My first response to seeing Leah again changed any of her excitement and shock in to annoyance and exasperation, "Years later and you still can't stop calling me that stupid name?"

I fully stand from the sand and give her a grin, "Why, does it bother you?"

Leah huffed and looked as if she couldn't decide between smacking or hugging me, "No I love it, I just thought I'd complain anyway."

I continue to grin, knowing it's just bothering her more, "Well then I'll have to ignore your bitchy grumbling. It'll be just like old times."

She smirks slightly, letting the comment go. She's one of the only people who could keep up with my jokes. Our same sense of humor is what first drew us to being friends.

I finally start to look her over, the years have definitely been kind. She's tall, lean, and obviously healthy. Though she doesn't look very happy if the dark circles under her eyes and the wholly depressed look in them had anything to say about it. Her hair was shorter than I had ever seen it before, something I don't like. She always had really nice hair. I would always mess with her and say I was going to chop it off one day for myself.

I step forward and finally give her a hug, one which she returns instantly. We stand embracing for a moment and then I step back, "Your new height is going to be killer on my neck. Thanks for that, you always know how to ruin my day."

Leah huffs out a laugh and steps away with her arms crossed, "You've been here for two minutes and you already have to complain. It's good to know you're still a bratty pain in the ass."

I roll my eyes, stick my tongue out, "Excuse me, but am I not talking to the prickliest bitch in the west. I believe the amount of times I had to save you from getting slapped because of your mouth is a good way to know who really has an attitude problem in this relationship."

Leah sighs and rolls her eyes, "Let's just call it a tie. Unless you want to sit here arguing all day over nothing?"

"It would feel just like old times."

Her lips quirk slightly, "Unless we start throwing mud at your sister again, I think I'll pass on the trip down memory lane."

"Fair enough."

We go silent for a few moments staring at each other in silence, when it's finally broken by Leah, "Was there a reason you were playing in the sand like a four year old?"

"I was hoping to attract a lover. I now realize, I would just get a pedophiles attention. Which does explain you presence."

"Ha ha. Seriously though why are you sitting at a beach in La Push? Last I heard you were with your mom."

I sigh at being reminded of the reason I'm even in Washington at the moment, "You heard correctly. I'm in town for the glorious coupling of the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Leah starts to scowl and I almost expect to see fire start coming out of her with the almost palpable anger that started to come off her in waves. She starts to take deep breaths. And I swear she was actually vibrating and making odd noises in the back of her throat.

"You not a big fan?"

She finally starts to calm down and she answers with an unnaturally deep voice as if she is trying to contain herself, "Something like that."

Interesting. Everyone in this town likes to keep some very odd habits.

"Breakfast."

She finally fully calms down and starts to look perplexed, "What?"

"Want to get breakfast?"

Leah raises a brow now seeming more interested, "Are you buying?"

I sigh and turn towards my car, "Sure you cheap ass mooch, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Tanya<em>

Sitting listlessly in the Cullen's living room while Emmett loudly plays video games and Edward entertains Bella with his piano playing gets extremely boring after the first five minutes. I would really rather be with Lucy at the moment, but I think some space would be best. Hanging over her shoulder and following her around sounds really good in my head, but in the long run would probably end up being detrimental to our relationship.

I have been around a very long time and in that time I thought I could spend forever with only one other. That was the bronze haired pianist that at the moment is sitting quietly with his soon-to-be with wife. I spent years throwing myself at him like a low self-esteemed child. Looking back I see it was desperation, loneliness, and a lack of understanding of what a real relationship should be like.

It's only logical I wouldn't understand, the only major intimacy I had before that was one night stands that ended with me having to change my sheets because of the amount of blood my bed partner left on them. The activities that have since come to make me and my sisters known as succubae started as fun, then grew boring, and finally ended with a crushing, depressing, isolation that could never be filled with what amounted to humping blood bags.

Looking back at the events that happened afterwards, I now see that my attraction to Edward was because of the familiarity brought on by seeing him so much, and my perceived notions that a gentlemen is what is necessary for a good partner in a relationship.

All of my years of wisdom and I still don't know real intimacy. Even now my aggressive pursuit of Lucy is only me guessing and second guessing every action I take. I know now that if I want a forever with someone I cannot give up and let my happiness slip away. My fierceness I know is more fear that she will reject me just as Edward has done for decades, and I hope my actions will be perceived better with Lucy.

"Tanya."

I look up to find both my sisters staring at me while standing in front of the couch I've been sitting on for hours.

"Yes?"

"We just wanted to know how you are. You still haven't told us anything to do with Lucy."

Kate drops down next to me with a lecherous grin, "Yes please sister, tell us every moment. Especially the dirty ones, don't spare any details."

Irina sits down on the other side of me with a slight smile and I can see that even Rosalie is paying attention from her seat in the armchair, even if she's pretending to be absorbed in her magazine. Emmett continues to play his game, obviously not caring for the girl talk; and finally Alice and Esme come and sit down also interested. Carmen would probably be here too but she's hunting with Eleazar. She'll most likely be told about it by Kate later anyway.

"I didn't realize you were all so starved for details of my non-relationship with Lucy."

Esme gives me a soft motherly smile, "You've seen how mates work Tanya. You know that it won't be like that for long."

My lips quirk slightly at the thought of Lucy and her antics. I can already tell she's going to be a challenge, "I don't know Esme, you haven't seen how stubborn she can be."

"Well we've already seen how annoying she can be," Rosalie flips the page of her magazine and goes back to pretending to ignore us.

I roll my eyes but don't comment and Alice breaks in with a mischievous smile, "I don't know Rose, she kind of reminds me of you. Not afraid to speak her mind, not caring what anyone thinks. Maybe a little rough around the edges."

Rosalie grimaces slightly, "Sure, let's go with that."

Alice turns back with a pout, obviously hoping for more of a reaction.

Kate leans slightly closer, "So is Alice right, is she rough? Did she speak loudly not caring what anyone else thinks? I can definitely see her as a screamer."

I turn towards her amused, "I'm not sure if that sexual innuendo worked. You were definitely reaching with that one."

My sister pouts, "Well you're not giving me much to work with. I've gotten no details or explanations of your naughty fun times."

"The most I've done is brush my hand slightly on the side of hers. If you can find some overt sexuality in the gesture then be my guest."

Kate grins at me and I wait for her to come up with something most likely perverted, "I bet you'd like to brush up on her somewhere else. Or maybe everywhere else."

I roll my eyes and turn away before she really starts going. Irina speaks up from her silence before I have to start actively ignoring Kate though, "Is that all the interesting things that have happened? Didn't you go on a pseudo double date with Edward and Bella?"

My lips twist at the conversation on sexy vampires we had outside the theatre, "We did have a very interesting conversation on vampires."

Rosalie finally fully puts her magazine down and gives me a sharp look, obviously thinking it wasn't hypothetical.

"No Rosalie I didn't start talking about ourselves and our more bloody habits. The movie had a vampire and we just talked about them in general."

I give the much younger vampire my 'I am a coven leader and more than twice your age, do not start with me' looks. She seems to understand that she should shut up because she just gives me a slightly annoyed expression but doesn't reply.

Alice starts bouncing slightly, her impatience obvious, "And what did she say?"

I bite the inside of my lip trying not to laugh at the fact that Lucy technically called me sexy without even knowing it, "According to Lucy all vampires are sexy and are highly sexual beings. We are symbolic for sex. So apparently we are all sexy perverts."

I wait for a moment for their reactions as they are all staring at me in silence and even Emmett has paused his game to turn and look at me.

Finally the dam breaks and they all start to crack up in laughter. Emmett looks as if he is about to fall over and is lucky he doesn't have to breathe and even Rosalie is laughing, though not nearly as hard as everyone else. Kate is leaning on me slightly her laughter making her keel over and Irina looks almost back to herself with the smile going across her face. Esme and Alice are similarly making loud guffaws and are leaning slightly together.

It takes a few minutes for the laughter to almost fully subside and then Emmett finally speaks up with glee still in his voice, "I knew I liked her." He starts to flex his muscles and pose, "She knows we're sexy."

Rosalie gives him a suggestive grin in response, "I actually agree with something she said. I wasn't sure if I ever would."

Emmett starts to wiggle his eyebrows and I turn away not wanting to see what happens next.

Kate is still leaning on me, "Just wait until she realizes that she was talking to two vampires when she said that. I have to see her face. It'll be priceless."

Irina nods, "She is more interesting than I had hoped."

"I guess I will take it as a compliment," Esme is still giving a soft smile though it is more amused than usual.

Alice starts to bob her head up and down, "I do love compliments."

I let out a loud laugh, "It was so hard not to just break and laugh for no reason."

Kate starts to snicker, "I wouldn't have been able to keep it in."

I'm about to reply when Bella and Edward start to make their way downstairs.

Bella walks over with a smile and everyone excluding Rose tries to at least give one back.

"I think I'm going to go. Thanks for having me over Esme."

Esme gives her one of her warm smiles, "You know you don't have to thank me. You're welcome anytime."

Bella doesn't reply just gives her another smile and starts to walk out. She turns however and walks back, "It was nice meeting you Tanya and getting to know you better yesterday."

My smile widens and I nod. Bella's not that bad. I actually really don't mind her. Her being Lucy's sister automatically puts her in my good graces and I should be happy she isn't the worst person in the world. I can see how much she and Lucy care for each other so I would probably have to get to know her if I want to have a real relationship with Lucy anyway.

"It was nice meeting you too."

She bites her lip and seems to contemplate saying something for a moment and I wait patiently, not minding the pause. After a few moments she starts to blush, "I know Lucy really liked you too, so she probably wouldn't mind if you wanted to spend time with her again."

My eyes widen, and I know I like Bella now. She just gave me an open invitation to see Lucy again and is trying to help me. I guess this is her own way of giving her approval. Apparently I was very obvious yesterday because I doubt Edward explained the situation.

"She didn't really seem to be happy I was there."

Bella's smile starts to turn fond, "That's just Lucy. She's very hard to read sometimes, but trust me, no one knows Lucy better than I do. She likes you, she probably won't admit it, but she does. Just ignore most of what she says, she's just trying to get a rise out of you."

I give her a grateful look and she smiles back. I can feel the huge weight dropping off my shoulders. The fear I had that my mate, the one person in the world who is supposed to love me above all else hated my presence, is totally gone and I'm less tense than I've been since the first time I met Lucy.

Bella nods and starts to walk out while an impatient Edwards follows her to her truck to see her off. Today Edward actually let her drive here by herself, which is something apparently very rare.

I go back to my thoughts for a few minutes and the others let me be, knowing that I need some time to sort through my mind.

It couldn't have been ten more minutes that I'm thrown out of my spinning thoughts and Bella and Edward come back inside. No one else seems surprised so I apparently missed whatever conversation they all overheard from outside.

Bella walks towards Esme with an embarrassed expression and a blush, "My truck won't start. May I use your phone?"

Edward is walking behind her and huffs, "I told you I can just drive you. You don't need to call someone. Just leave your truck, Rosalie can look at it."

Rosalie looks up from the magazine she had picked back up and raises her brow, "Rosalie can do what?"

She's giving her brother an annoyed scowl, not seeming to like how he presumed, and Bella turns to her while stammering and blushing, "You don't have to do anything Rosalie. I know you're probably busy and I know that I probably shouldn't ask."

Rosalie hides her satisfied smirk with the magazine and goes back to ignoring everyone.

I roll my eyes at her and Esme gives her a disapproving look, "Of course you can Bella."

Bella's expression turns grateful and she starts to walk towards the kitchen while muttering, "I just wish my phone hadn't died."

She picks up the phone and we all hear her hesitate for a moment. She finally starts to slowly dial and after a few rings, whomever she called picks up, "I'm sorry I can get to the phone right now, but I don't know this number and don't want to talk to you."

"Lucy wait! It's me."

"I'm sorry I don't know a me. Leah, do you know a me?"

I hear stifled laughter in the background and then a slightly quieter than Lucy's voice, "No sorry. Never heard of them."

I stiffen slightly at the voice and clench my fist. Someone I don't know is near my Lucy. I don't like that.

Alice squeezes my shoulder and whispers so lowly only I can hear, "It's just because you're so newly mated. You need to stop growling."

I stop immediately not even realizing that I was growling.

She leans down again, "You'll always be possessive and protective but after a while your instincts will calm and it won't always be this bad."

I calm down some more, though I'm still tense and know logically that there is probably nothing to worry about, but I don't like someone I've never met being that close to her without me there.

"Well I'm sorry random stranger, but we've deemed you unworthy of our very great conversational skills. Goodbye."

"Lucy wait! Please, I need your help."

The line goes silent for a moment and then finally Lucy goes back on, "What's wrong. Do I need to hurt someone? Please tell me it's that walking cesspool of awful you call a fiancé."

I hear some stifled laughter and even I smile slightly. No one is quite like Lucy, she definitely makes me laugh like no one before could.

Bella lets out a loud sigh and I can imagine her counting backwards from ten, "No. My truck broke down at the Cullen's. Can you come give me a ride home? I'll probably call a tow truck, for it."

"Or, we could put that giant, red amalgamation of rust out of its misery and just throw it into a ravine, or maybe a cliff. Something that is a long way down and would quickly destroy it."

I hear Rosalie mutter under her breath, "I'll help push."

I smile but then tune back into the conversation, that everyone is apparently listening to.

"Lucy would you please just give me a ride?"

"Well I have Leah here with me, so she's coming with if I do."

Bella hesitates for a moment and then sticks her head out of the kitchen and looks to Esme for an answer if that's okay.

Esme seems to think for a moment and then nods slightly with a comforting smile.

I wonder why she had to ask. What does it matter if someone else is with her? It's not like they're coming inside for a meet and greet.

Looking at Rosalie's glower into the kitchen makes me think there's something I'm missing when it comes to whoever is coming with Lucy.

And I'm pretty sure I'm not going to like it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's been so long, but I kept getting distracted. Like I read ten average sized books in less than a week, because... well why the fuck not?<br>**

**So anyway, I'm trying to put a little plot advancement with a healthy does of fluff. Did I achieve that? I have no idea.**

**Right, so I was thinking about pairings and I was wondering if anyone wanted Bella with someone else, or if I should just keep her with Edward. If you have a suggestion just tell me in a review. Anyone that doesn't already have someone. Guy, girl, goat. I don't know make it weird. So from Leah and Irina, to Embry and another single guy who I can't think of at the moment. Anyone just suggest and I'll see if I can figure something out. Or tell me if you like it just stay the canon paring.**

**Oh and I threw in some of Tanya's POV, what do you think, you like it or naw.**

****Anyway thank you so much for reading, tell me what you think and any way for me to improve.****


End file.
